


easy shift

by aweekofsaturdays



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Confidence, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Hotel Sex, Intimacy, M/M, Rimming, Size Kink, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekofsaturdays/pseuds/aweekofsaturdays
Summary: He and Shea don’t really have a name for this thing they do sometimes. Roman wants it and Shea is easy and they have a good energy between them no matter what, and it often results in at least one of them with his pants around his ankles, trying to stay quiet in a hotel room after a road game.





	easy shift

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the inimitable [tabris](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris), for reasons <3
> 
> As always, this story is about fictional characters and has no bearing on or relation to anything in real life.

He and Shea don’t really have a name for this thing they do sometimes. Roman wants it and Shea is easy and they have a good energy between them no matter what, and it often results in at least one of them with his pants around his ankles, trying to stay quiet in a hotel room after a road game.

They beat the Blues in overtime, which feels good anyway, but Roman knows how Shea gets when his boys pull it together, when the rush of OT gives way to the sheer joy of a puck sunk deep into the opposing net. Shea drinks more, those nights, throws his weight around a little more, giving out heavy handshakes and ruffling the rookies’ hair. Downs a beer, yells for another, and Roman sees the wild light in his eyes and shivers, knowing it’s gonna be to his advantage later. 

And what Roman doesn’t see is that Shea watches him, at every opportunity, interprets his restraint as lassitude, but it means that Shea doesn’t question it when Roman begs off another round and heads back to the hotel. Shea also doesn’t know that Roman swiped the extra key to his room, earlier, or that Roman’s quiet is because he looks at Shea with his big hands and his shirt just a little stretched out around his neck and his thick thighs and thinks, I can’t be around this in public. 

So Roman heads back to the hotel, taking his time, knowing Shea’s good for at least another round of beers before he begs off. He lets himself into Shea’s room and showers, lazily scrubbing everywhere and feeling the warmth of the hot water soothing away the aches of the game. His side is sore where fucking Tarasenko hit him, hard, shoving an elbow in before jetting away. He’s not bruised but he’s hurting, and the steam quiets everything down as he breathes it in until he can feel the last of the game’s adrenaline flowing away down the drain. 

He’s warm and everything feels good, the stress of everything loosening him up and he’s half-hard before he knows it, the satisfaction of the game getting to him-- and the anticipation of Shea coming back from the bar, loose and happy from the beer and the win-- that helps, more than he wants to think about, even here, shamelessly naked in Shea’s shower. He doesn’t look too closely at it, wraps a loose hand around himself, getting everything soapy and sluicing it all away. It feels good, too good, but he wants to wait, wants to share it and revel in the pride he feels at the way they played.

Roman dries off, tousling his hair dry and checking out his beard in the mirror. He looks good, flushed and a little tired, and he knows it. He figures it wouldn’t hurt to put all that on display, just to make it clear what he’s doing here. Shea’s been drinking, after all. Wouldn’t want anything to be… misinterpreted.

\----

Roman wakes up slowly, feeling one big hand smooth over his lower back and down, over his ass. He squirms a little, just enjoying the rasp of the sheets over his dick and lifting up into the soft pressure of the familiar palm. Tilting his face to the side, he sighs, slow and sweet, still half-committed to his light doze, and Shea’s eyes are dark, focused.

“Is this for me?” he asks, and Roman is tempted to laugh it off, but he’s tired and he wants what he wants and he doesn’t break eye contact when he nods just a little into the pillow, raising his hips up into Shea’s big hands.

“Yeah.” It comes out a little higher than he’d meant it to, a little breathier, and his dick twitches at how desperate he already sounds, on the edge of sleep, and embarrassment reddens his cheeks, how much he wants it clear in his voice. 

Shea doesn’t say anything, just lets his eyes wander, looks at Roman like he’s never seen anything like him. And really, they’ve never done it like this, slow and soft and with tension singing on a knife’s edge. It’s always been hurried handjobs against a hotel room door, blowjobs in the shower, moments of laughter and convenience so they don’t have to look at what they’re doing too closely, the kisses between them all left in the hallway shadows or washed down the drain. 

Roman adjusts his knees just a little wider, stretches his arms out above his head, showing off. He knows how he looks and what he wants and still it takes him by surprise when this gets him two big hands pressing him into the mattress by his hips, teeth biting sharply in one asscheek, then a sloppy kiss pressed to the other. He squirms, testing the limits of his movement, and earns himself a firm “Stay still, Jos,” a heavy slap to the outside of one thigh, a squeeze to one cheek that shoves him down harder into the bed. 

He’s not a small guy but he likes how it feels like this, Shea a little rougher than usual, a little less restrained, still high on the win and the drinks and the team’s energy, and he’s brought it all here and Roman is suddenly desperate for it, wants to feel it all. He pushes back into Shea’s hands and whines for it, “come on, come _on_ ,” and for being a captain Shea is always one for following directions because he pulls Roman’s cheeks apart with those big hands and licks a sloppy kiss right across Roman’s hole. 

Roman _shouts_ and almost climbs his way up the bed, but Shea’s hands clamp on his hips, holding him there as he gets Roman sloppy and wet, rubbing his rough beard over the insides of Roman’s thighs and up over the sensitive skin of Roman’s cheeks. Roman wonders to himself deliriously how Shea _knows_ this, knew he’d love this, and he gasps out the question, accent thicker than he’s practiced it, damnit, and Shea just answers “you’re so fuckin easy for it, easy for me, knew you’d love it, I just knew.”

It’s so much, the dual sensations, the rough rub of the sheets over his nipples and dick, the pressure at his hips and he clutches the sheets as Shea gets lower, just licks lovingly over the soft swell of his balls, and a thick finger prods at him rudely. He shivers but tilts his ass up further, and everything winds tighter and tighter as he rocks back and forth between Shea’s mouth and the bed, every sensation spinning him tighter and tighter as “please, please, Shea, _please_ ” drips out of his mouth and he comes, _hard_ , shuddering his orgasm into the sheets under Shea’s big, capable hands. 

He spins with it, for a moment, still shivering in aftershocks, his tiny movements making the stimulation keep going and going on his sensitive skin as he shakes against the bed, and Shea smooths a hand over and over his back, soothing, waiting. 

Roman rolls over, finally, boneless, dick shiny and red against his stomach covered in his own come and sweat. He just looks up at Shea, breathless, and the bottom drops out of his stomach in the best of ways because Shea is looking at him like he wants to eat Roman alive, crawls up the bed over him sinuously, slowly, until he’s looking down at Roman from all fours. Slowly, carefully, he dips his head, going for Roman’s neck at the last minute. He drops slow, drugging kisses there, and Roman just closes his eyes and lets it happen, feels his toes curl as Shea mouths at a particularly good spot.

“You look so fucking good when you come,” Shea rumbles in between kisses, “like it’s something new to you, like everything in the whole world blacks out for you.” Roman flushes, embarrassed, because he hadn’t even thought to think about trying to keep it together, had just fallen into how good it felt. “I want to see you come on my dick,” Shea mumbles softly, almost as if he didn’t mean to say it, and Roman feels him go flushed, hot face pressed against his neck. 

“I can do that,” he says, and brings one hand up to run through Shea’s hair and tug him up for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> 0 :) 
> 
> Comments, questions, flailing welcome!!


End file.
